User talk:Akadirgun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template talk:Skilled Character Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 21:30, May 22, 2012 Hello Akadirgun, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. Be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style if you haven't, and if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. In fact, I did want to ask you a few questions concerning the characters from the light novel. I’ve noticed that you labeled the female character as Sanagi Naginoura, while going by the CXC translation, her name should be Sanagi Naginora. It’s a slight change I recognize, but it is important that we have the most accurate possible translations for names, and the CXC is the group we rely on. That being the case, I wanted to ask where you got your version of the character’s name, as well as where you found the images and any other information about the light novels. I have been unable to find any myself, so your source would be very useful to know. Please reply as soon as you can. Regards, -- 23:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please read the Image Policy. The images you provided are not the proper size for headshots, nor are they licensed. If you do not make the necessary adjustments quickly, they will have to be removed. :Thanks for the welcome. :I got the names from the light novel itself and I scanned the pictures myself. :"上　久々原滅私の腑抜けた君臨または啝ノ浦さなぎの足蹴による投票 :　　くぐはらめっしのふぬけたくんりんまたはなぎのうらさなぎのあしげによるとうひょう :下　杁理知戯のおしとやかな面従または椋枝閾の杯盤狼藉マニフェスト :　　えぶりりちぎのおしとやかなめんじゅうまたはむくえだしきいのはいばんろうぜきマニフェスト" :The furigana for 啝ノ浦さなぎ reads なぎのうら さなぎ -- Naginoura Sanagi. CXC made another mistake with Mukueda's given name, which is Shikii --not Sikii. :Before Wikia got all unwiki-like, admins or other more active people would fix images, etc. instead of them going to waste because a one off contributor didn't bother to read the manual. I think my part ended when I uploaded them. ^^; :A little more information about the characters from the novel: :- Kuguhara Messhi is Medaka's (First Year Class 13's) homeroom teacher. Since Medaka is the only attending student in that class, Medaka and Kuguhara had lots of time to talk. He had some part in Medaka deciding to become the student council president (I'm not sure if this was before or after Hinokage's offer.) :- Naginoura Sanagi is Unzen's(Second Year Class 13's) homeroom teacher. She is a not equal and the thing about her (like Kikitsu's gaming, Yojirou's imagination, etc... --the stuff Medaka mentions after stopping Anshin'in-san's suicide) is personality. In short, there is a good reason why she resembles Medaka so much. She was made to oppose Medaka in a sense. :Medaka introduces the characters at the end of the chapters (Chapter 0 for Kuguhara and Chapter 00 for Naginoura) in a corner titled (roughly) "Kurokami Medaka's 'My Honorable Teachers'", so it's almost certain the Eburi Richigi and Mukueda Shikii will also be teachers. ::~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) Thank you for the information. I apologize if I came off as critical in my earlier message; that was not my intention. As you actually have a copy of the light novel and can understand it, I sincerely hope I have not put you off with what I wrote beforehand. That said, the policies we have here are in place to make things easier; this was a bit of an awkward case as the light novel and related materials are not widely available. Now that you have supplied the information however, I can make the necessary changes myself. Again, thank you for this information, and the accompanying images; until there (hopefully) is a full translation available, I rely on contributors such as yourself for information relating to the light novels. Regards, -- 23:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I understand your concerns. As you have said yourself, the ordering of character names is a bit of tricky business. As this is an English-language wiki however, I do personally feel western order is most appropriate to make the information accessible for casual readers. For the Nisio Isin wordplay lost in translation, we do try to cover this information on the page, such as we have done on Tsurubami’s page, as well as with Sanou and Unou. Unfortunately, we do not have any fluent Japanese speakers as contributors, so what we can work with is usually either addressed in a chapter note, or is at a level where one of our editors with a basic understanding of Japanese can catch it. I myself know very little about the Japanese language, so I am reliant on others to handle these issues. It seems we’re both apologizing to each other, but to be safe let me repeat that I am not trying to be short with you, and I am very sorry if that is how I came off. I have been quite frustrated with Wikia myself, though by this point I’ve resigned myself to putting up with their updates. :Regards, :-- 19:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC)